


Suck and Blow (pt. 2)

by The_Sinner_In_Me



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sinner_In_Me/pseuds/The_Sinner_In_Me
Summary: I've decided to continue the last fic I uploaded, and I had to change it a bit so it would make sense now too. There will be a third part for sure ;) Enjoy!





	Suck and Blow (pt. 2)

 

 

Alan didn't mention the past Saturday situation, not the morning after, neither in the subsequent days. Even though his memories were blurry and confusing, Martin couldn't help to feel worried the moment he had to face Alan for the first time afterwards, but nothing seemed to have changed. It was not that the newest member of the band maintained himself completely away from the partying, the drinking and of course all the debauchery; Martin's worrying resided in the fact that maybe, this time, Alan considered that they all had crossed the line. But of course, he didn't know how the facts developed after the awkward scene at the restroom. Dave knew that if he told Martin about it, it would without a doubt vanish all of his fears, but for some reason he couldn't tell him. He didn't want to. Why should he tell him, after all? What happened was completely between Alan and himself. Why should he involve someone else? The whole situation had been awkward enough, why making it even worse? Alan didn't seem to be willing to bring up the subject either, since his treatment towards Dave hadn't changed the same way it hadn't towards Martin.  
  
By the end of the week, Martin seemed to have forgotten about the whole thing. They decided to go out on that Saturday night once more, after a whole week of hard yet uneventful working at the studio.  
  
_"I'm ready for a bit of a spare time"_ , Martin declared, lazily stretching in his seat.  
  
Only Dave noticed Alan's quick glance at his bandmate. The expression in his eyes was lax but penetrating at the same time, like the quick prick of a needle. But he didn't say a word, as his fingers continued working here and there all over the console.

  
  
*******************************

 

As soon as they got into the night club, Martin and Dave started to joyfully drink together. It wasn't Martin the one who lost control first. That night, he was in the mood to keep himself sober enough to handle over the situation. Most of the times he would completely uninhibite after a couple of drinks, but there were times where an unexpected rush of shyness would somewhat block his actions. He didn't want that to happen that night.   
  
_"That one over there is really sexy"_ , Martin cackled on Dave's ear, pointing at a group of girls that were animously chatting and looking at them from above their shoulders.  
  
_"Which one?"_ , Dave frowned and squinted. His sight was getting really blurry at that point. Martin bit his lip and stuck his chest against Dave's arm.  
  
_"That one with the purple shirt"_  
  
_"I don't see any..."_  
  
_"There"_  
  
_"Oh"_  
  
_"What you say?"_  
  
_"Yes, she is very beautiful, indeed"_  
  
Martin brushed his lips against Dave's earlobe, making him shiver.  
  
**_"Go and talk to her"_**  
  
_"Huh?"_  
  
_"Talk to her. And bring her here with us"_  
  
Dave turned his head around, and his eyes found Martin's. They were sparkling mischievously.  
  
_"You are up to have some fun, huh?"_  
  
_"Always"_  
  
Dave finally nodded. Martin playfully tapped his lower back and went back to his seat, expectant. He watched with dreamy eyes how his bandmate approached the girl in the purple shirt, and after a quick chat, she followed him back to the table were the blonde man was waiting. After a quick introduction (none of them would possibly retain in their minds the name of their prey for too long anyway) they began to talk about the most random things. She kept on babbling compliments about their music, about how much she and her friends loved them, and so on. On his side, Martin kept on asking for drinks for Dave and their new friend, feeling an enormous pleasure at the sight of his bandmate slowly intoxicating, drink after drink, beer after beer. Many images of what they could do afterwards were popping in his mind, especially having Dave completely at his mercy. Then, the special guest could add something extra to fullfil his desire for a venturesome encounter.  
  
_"So... Do you like my friend?"_ , Martin inquired, leaning on the table and placing his hand on top of the girl's hand. She smiled nervously before glaring at Dave, who was slowly blinking with his eyes fixed on the table, and nodded.  
  
_"Sure, he's really handsome"._  
  
Martin shifted on his chair and leaned on the table even more. His voice had turned now into something like a whispering.  
  
_"And what about me? Because I think you are gorgeous..."_  
  
_"You are very handsome as well... Oh, and thank you very much for the compliment, I feel so..."_  
  
_"No problem_ \- Martin smiled - _actually, I was thinking..."_  
  
_"Yes?"_  
  
_"This place is a bit loud. Dave and I are willing to go back to the hotel, maybe a quieter place to, you know, relax and all"_  
  
_"Uhm..."_  
  
_"Maybe you'd like to join us?"_  
  
Her eyes opened up wide, before she started to nod frantically.  
  
_"I... I would love to"_  
  
_"Great_ \- he gently tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled before looking at his bandmate - _Dave? Are you ready to go?"_  
  
Dave took a deep breath and grimaced. Both his head and his stomach had started to ache. 

_"Eh, no. I need to go to the bathroom Mart, sorry. But I'll be quick, I promise"_

 " _Alright..._ \- Martin gazed at him with concern. After all, Dave's lousy state was partially his fault - _take your time, don't worry. Are you sure you don't need help?"_  
  
_"No, no. I'm okay. Thanks, I'm sorry"_  
  
Dave immediately stood up and walked stumbling towards the restroom. His sight was unfocused and blurry yet he could guide himself by following the colorful lights alongside the bar. He finally crashed against the restroom swinging door and opened it with some effort. Once in and after his eyes got used to the white twinkling light, he glared at his reflex on the dirty mirror hanging above the sink. Then, he placed his hands under the cold stream of water and rubbed his eyes energically, completely forgetting about the fact that he was wearing a tiny bit of eyeshadow and eyeliner that night.  
  
_"Oh... I'm a fucking retarded"_ , he mumbled, looking at his reflex again, realising his make up was quite smudged.  
  
Before he could even turn around and seek for a paper towel to fix the mess on his face, the swinging door opened behind him. It was Alan. Dave's heart skipped a beat, when the memories of the previous Saturday night's incident popped up in his mind.  
  
_"What are you doing here?"_  
  
Alan didn't say a word. His eyes lazily wandered from Dave's legs up to his face. He smiled briefly at the sight of the smudged make up.  
  
_"You are a complete mess"_  
  
_"Piss off"_  
  
_"Why? Are you waiting for Martin to come so you can slobber on his cock again?"_

 Of course he wouldn't forget about it. It would have been too good to be true. Dave took a deep breath before answering.  
  
_"Just let it go, for fuck's sake... And no, I am not"_  
  
Alan calmly paced towards his bandmate. Dave shivered, but he couldn't move a finger. He was frozen, completely immobilized in his spot.  
  
_"I've seen what Martin wants to do with you, and that chick. He's getting you drunk on purpose"_  
  
_"So?"_  
  
_"Have you told Martin about what happened the other night?"_  
  
_"No, of course not"_  
  
_"Good, it's better that way"_  
  
_"Al, I thought you said..."_  
  
_"I said many things. But I kept some others to myself because I wasn't sure how to..._ \- he seemed to ponder about something for a moment - but that's irrelevant now"  
  
Dave was muted, and his throat felt suddenly dry. Alan stepped forward and placed his thumb over Dave's lips, pressing it slightly and swiping it all along his mouth down to his jawline, smudging all of his lipstick and leaving a long red trail after his finger. Dave closed his eyes and whimpered softly. His knees were shaking: he was helpessly falling into a state of unconsciousness.  
  
_"Just look at yourself -_ he heard Alan's voice distorting before everything went completely black _\- You can barely stand on your feet. I'll take you out of here..."_

 

_******************************************_

 

After everything went blurry for a spare of time he couldn't measure, Dave opened his eyes again with some effort. He was laying on a bed he didn't recognise right away, in a room he'd never been before, as far as he could tell. It seemed to be a hotel room, but definitely not the one where he and his bandmates were currently staying at. It wasn't until he heard Alan's voice that he could spin his ideas and acknowledge what was going on.

  _"Oh, finally"_

 Then, he felt the whole weight of his friend's body over him, suddenly immobilizing him.  
  
_"I was just wondering... Does Jo know you like to shag Martin Gore? That you like to suck his cock at dodgy night clubs' restrooms?"_ , Alan teased, pinning Dave down. Dave was feeling too weak, too meek to put up any resistance. His head was still aching.  
  
_"I... I don't..."_  
  
_"Maybe you should tell her"_  
  
_"N-No"_  
  
_"No?"_  
  
Alan got up on his knees and unfastened his belt.  
  
_"Good. Get used to the idea of that never happening again"_

 Dave frowned.

_"What do you mean?"_

Alan finally snapped his belt out and pushed his trousers down. His underwear was notoriously bulked.

**_"You won't fuck around with Martin anymore"_ **

Dave couldn't refrain a nervous laughter. Alan cocked an eyebrow with disbelief.

_"Mate... You have no idea"_

**_"Not interested in having it either, to be honest"_ **

_"I will if I want to"_

A nasty smirk curved Alan's lips.

_"No, you won't"_

His cock popped out of his briefs before he proceeded to stroke it leisurely. Dave gulped and wiggled in excitement.

 _"If I had known you were into this from the start I would have made my move a long ago"_ , he continued.

_"I'm sorry?"_

_"Don't, it's alright"_

Dave tried to get up, but Alan immediately pressed his hand against his chest, forcing to lie down again.

_**"Stay still"** _

His fingers flew all over Dave's body, unbottoning his shirt first, then his trousers, before stripping him off completely. _'His hands_ \- Dave thought to himself - _his hands are so soft...'._ Alan's voice snapped him out of his dreamy.

_"I told you I would return you the favour, didn't I?"_

_"W-"_

He crawled backwards enough for his face to stay right above Dave's hips. Dave's cock twitched painfully at the sight of Alan's lips reaching for the tip and slowly sucking it in with a loud slurp.

 _"I thought you were just kidding me..."_ , Dave breathed out, while his fists unwillingly clenched on the sheets.

Alan stuck his tongue out and poked Dave's perineum a couple of times, before going up all the way up through his balls, catching up with the base of the shaft and following its way back to the head. Dave squirmed uncontrollably, unable to hold back his whimpering. Alan's head bobbed up and down, delicately yet firmly tugging his foreskin, causing him a luscious pleasure. He didn't seem to care about the fact that a couple of seconds after Dave's hand was placed on his head, grabbing his hair tightly and forcing him to take his cock deeper down his throath.

 _"A true gentleman always keeps his promises"_ , Dave moaned, thrusting his hips upwards, seeking for the wet and heavenly tight grip of Alan's lips.

But Alan suddenly let go of Dave's cock and got up on his knees once more. Grabbing both of their shafts with one hand he started to stroke them and rub them against each other, eased with the remainings of his saliva mixed with precum.

**_"Absolutely agree"_ **

His hand squeezed a bit tighter, making Dave cry out.

 _"I can't stand the idea of Martin having you"_ , he blurted out all of the sudden, as if unconsciously.

He finally got rid of the rest of his clothes, before crawling on top of his friend again. With a trembling hand Alan caressed his face with a notorious lack of delicateness, smudging even more the remainings of Dave's lipstick all over his cheek. Dave couldn't help to giggle nervously again. Was that meant to be a disguised order? A threaten?

_"Stop laughing, you bugger. You're so bloody drunk it's disgusting"_

Dave bit his lip before bursting into a laughter even louder than before.

  _"It seems to be that you like to take advantage of me when I've drank too much"_  
  
Alan pursed his lips and squeezed Dave's cheeks with his thumb, his index and his middle finger, forcing him to stop giggling. He glared with obvious desire how his lips protruded, flushed and glistening, and couldn't help to lick his own. Dave blinked repeatedly, waiting for Alan's next move.  
  
_"At least Martin knows what I like",_ Dave continued, teasing him.  
  
Alan's eyes sparked with a sudden glim of rage.  
  
**_"Interesting"_**

 With a quick movement, he made Dave flip over his stomach and so he grinded against his back, holding his wrists against the pillow single handed. With his free hand, he found his way by spreading Dave's thighs open.  
  
_"I can guess what you like"_  
  
_"That will be hard, mate, Martin has known me for longer than you"_  
  
_"It's not a question of time"_  
  
Dave cried out and thrashed his head against the pillow. His abs contracted reflectively as Alan slowly slid inside of him. The painful sensation was pricking every nerve in his body, yet his muscles seemed to immediately stretch and relax, easing Alan's way in.  
  
**_"You're a filthy whore. And you like to be treated as such"_**  
  
Dave moaned sharply and spilled a bit of saliva over the pillow. The pain soon turned into pleasure.  
  
_"I've seen how Joanne looks at you. Yeah, whenever there's a party... I've seen how much it pleases and excites her to know that so many people want you. Am I right?_ \- Dave mumbled something indescipherable - _Also, I know what goes down with Martin and you. You get off to the idea of being controlled by him"_  
  
_"N-N-"_  
  
_"Don't try to tell me otherwise"_  
  
Alan started to wiggle his hips, repeatedly pushing and pulling his cock inside and out Dave's arse. Dave could feel his muscles unwillingly clenching around Alan, while his whole body moved back and forth following the rhythm of his thrusts.

 _"There's nothing... wrong with that, but... Bloody hell you're so tight..."_

Dave muffled a scream by pressing his face against the pillow, but Alan forced him to turn his head around by tugging his hair.

_"Wha-what do you want from me...?"_

_"I want to hear you"_

Dave shook his head. What kind of things would Alan like to hear? He knew what Martin would like, but as far as he knew, they were completely different one from another, and he didn't want to mess everything up, so he just sunk his face back on the pillow.

 _"You're not enjoying it"_ , Alan stated, slowering down his movements.

Dave felt like if a bandage was being ripped off an unhealed wound. He realised he didn't want it to stop. He didn't want Alan to stop. He desperately bucked his arse backwards, encouraging him to continue, but Alan wasn't quite sure anymore.

 _"You're not enjoying it"_ , he repeated, pulling out and sitting in between Dave's still spread legs.

**_"- I'm sorry I shouldn't hav..."_ **

But he couldn't finish the sentence. Dave turned around and forced Alan to lie down face up, and immediately crawled and sat on top of him, aligning his cock onto his own arse and slowly taking it whole, inch by inch. Alan was astonished by his bandmate's sudden change of attitude.

  
Dave glared down at him with crying eyes before he started to wiggle his hips up and down, gracefully bouncing his slender frame on Alan's lap, while Alan kept his hands firmly grabbed onto Dave's hips, guiding him and giving him support. Alan's cock reached every nerve, every sensitive spot inside of him, which made Dave roll his eyes and moan with pleasure in a curious high pitched tone.

_"Do you like it?"_ , Alan breathed out, watching in rapt Dave's facial expressions as he kept on riding him.

_"Yes, I do"_

After a little while, Dave realised Alan's thrusts were becoming uneven: he was obviously approaching his climax. Even though, he couldn't help to feel a bit guilty for snapping him out of the mood a couple of minutes before, so he tried to mend it the best way he could.

_"You know... I think I've never let Martin cum inside of me"_

Alan looked at him with surprise and his lips slightly parted.

_"I' guess I've always told him to pull out before_ \- he continued - _you know, whenever we were not using protection"_

_"Oh... So I guess I should...?"_

_"No_ \- Dave smiled briefly and continued his movements - _I want you to cum inside of me. I want you to fill me up. I need it"_

_"Fuck"_

  _"Fill me up, Alan, just fucking do it"_

Alan squirmed and whimpered in response, and a few seconds later his hips twitched a couple of times before his cock throbbed violently, still trapped inside of his friend's arse, spilling out its warm seed and flooding him. It was a consistent load he soon felt dripping in between his own thighs down to the sheets.  
Dave clumsily got off Alan's now soft cock, with the remains of his cum still sliding down his legs, and sat on the bed, panting slightly. His heart was beating abnormally fast. It happened. It finally happened. After the encounter in the alley seven days before, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He had to jerk himself off to the thought of it, maybe two or three times that week. It was so real, so pleasant, it couldn't be real, but it was. The overwhelming twirl of sensations taking over got him suddenly coy. He didn't turn around to face Alan until he felt his cold hands shyly reaching him from behind.

_"Hey... how do you feel?"_

_"Uh... Pretty good. My head's still aching"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry"_

_"But apart from that, I'm quite alright"_

Dave looked around. He peered at a door that obviously seemed to lead to the bathroom.

_"I think I need to take a shower... Where are we, by the way?"_

_"Strand Palace"_

  _"Oh. Oh -_ Dave cocked an eyebrow _\- So you brought me here just to fuck me"_

  _"Sounds terrible if you put it that way, doesn't it?"_

 " _Is there any other way?"_

  _"Eh..."_

 Dave stood up, stumbling a bit.

  _"I'm going to take a shower. I stink of alcohol and now I also stink of... you know"_

  _"Body fluids?"_

  _"Yes, thanks Al"_

 Alan laid back on his pillow and observed at his bandmate wrapping himself in a towel and heading to the bathroom.

  _"Poor Martin, you totally left him alone with that chick... I wonder what happened with them? -_ he smiled mischievously, but Dave ignored him _\- By the way, do you want some company?"_

  _"No, thanks Al. Oh, and_ \- Dave stopped before closing the door behind his back - _Now that you've mentioned Mart, and about all the exclusiveness thing... We shall discuss that later"_

  _"Discuss?"_

 " _Yeah, discuss"_

  _"Alright..."_

 Alan heard the bathroom door locking from the inside and smiled. Now he knew exactly how to skip any possible discussion, but he still had to show Dave how things should be.

 Everything that happened that night was just a preheating.

 

 

 

(To be continued)

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
